polaris_a_twilight_saga_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Madelyn Lahote
History Early Life Madelyn was born 2 years after her older brother Paul, and they were close growing up until she was 6 years old and their parents divorced. He moved to La Push with their dad while she stayed in Tacoma with their mom, but once half of their family was gone her mom changed, drinking more often and bringing strange men over due to her job at a local strip club, which wasn't her only way of making money, but it did pay most of their bills in the early years of Madelyn's life. She didn't have a very stable environment growing up, which in turn had an effect on her actions and personality, and by the time she was 14 she was already hanging out with the wrong crowd at school and getting into trouble often. She was a problem child from the start, but her mom never really noticed because she was always so wrapped up in her own kind of trouble that she didn't do much for her daughter other than put a roof over her head and clothes on her back. Madelyn had to take care of herself mostly, having to steal for her meals when they had no food and finding whatever odd jobs that she could do to earn money, sometimes legal and other times not so much. When she was 15 she met a boy through one of her older friends at a party named Tanner, who swept her off of her feet immediately and made her feel wanted for the first time in her life. They began a relationship soon after that first meeting, and at first she thought he loved her and was good for her, but she quickly learned that wasn't the case a couple of months in. He became possessive and harsh, and often got rough with her when she acted out in some way or did something that he disliked. They were together for 2 years with him treating her that way, and she took it because she was scared of what he would do to her if she left him. But one night they were at a party together and she found him with another girl, which broke her heart and caused her to break up with him. She told him she didn't want anything to do with him anymore, but because of the way he was when it came to her, he didn't listen to her and continued to harass her for a few weeks. It became too much when he came to her house one night and tried to force himself on her in an attempt to get her to come back to him, and due to her werewolf gene and all of the emotions that she was feeling that night, she shifted and ended up hurting him severely. Her mom found her soon after and freaked out because she didn't know about the werewolf gene that her ex husband possessed, and so she contacted him quickly and he came to help deal with the situation at hand. Her ex boyfriend ended up dying that night, and to keep her out of harm's way her father took her with him back to La Push. She is just now arriving to live on the reservation with him and her brother, and she's not thrilled about leaving home, but knows that it's necessary to keep her out of trouble for killing Tanner. She doesn't have a close relationship with her dad or her brother anymore because she hasn't seen them since they left, and she isn't sure if her brother even knows that she is coming to stay with them since it was a bit of a last minute decision. Her dad has filled her in a little on the legends of their people so she knows some things, but she's still trying to navigate through the new changes in her life and process the information. Second Star to the Right Straight on 'till Morning Physical Appearance Personality and Traits Madelyn likes to keep people at arms length emotionally because she's been disappointed a lot in her life, and has abandonment issues. She has a temper that has been enhanced since her first change, and she isn't sure how to control it yet since she's only been a wolf for a short amount of time. She's only been in love once but that didn't end well so she isn't looking for any kind of relationship at the moment, planning on sticking to herself now that she's in a new place with a clean slate. She does crave the feeling of being wanted though, and is a little flirty when she lets loose. She's a bit sarcastic sometimes and has a good sense of humor when you get to know her, and once you get past the wall she has put up, she can be the most loyal and caring person who would do anything for the people she's close to. Powers and Abilities Relationships Family Emmett= Relationship details |-| Paul= Relationship details Pack Insert name= Relationship details |-| Insert Name= Relationship details Etymology Portrayal Portrayed by: Jessica Lowndes Category:Original Characters Category:Original Female Characters Category:Shifters Category:Female Shifters Category:Original Shifters Category:Quileute Shapeshifters Category:Original Quileute Shapeshifters